A Taxi, an Old Enemy and Valentine's Day
by thisoldporcelaincoffeeshop
Summary: Kurt and Blaine, fresh out of a romantic Valentine's Day dinner run into an old friend in New York. Much to that friend's chagrin, Kurt and Blaine can't help but show him just how happy they are with each other.


"You're _never_ gonna hail a taxi tonight, darling." Blaine giggles from where he's pressed up against Kurt, his hands warm where he had slipped them up beneath Kurt's coat. "Let's just walk home, come on, it'll be romantic. A stroll through Central Park-"

"Blaine, honey. That's very sweet of you. But considering our day has been filled with all the Valentine day cliches- flowers, chocolate heart candies and a candlelight dinner," Kurt pauses, leaning his head down to whisper into Blaine's ear,"I think I really just want to go home and fuck you, sweetheart."

Blaine swallows heavily, can feel his heartbeat begin to quicken and unable to function stringing a coherent sentence together, nods fervently and says, "Okay", rather dumbly as Kurt chuckles and continues waving for a taxi.

Seconds later, a dingy yellow car pulls up to them. They climb in quickly, the bustle of the people behind them groaning because they caught the taxi never ceases to make them fear for their lives. It is New York after all and people can be vicious.

They toppled in, nearly falling on top of each other. Kurt wasn't sure if it was the extra wine they had with dinner, but he feels his heart stutter and a rush of love course through his chest (though, there seemed to have been a lot of that today), and when they're both situated, they're laughing breathlessly, hands clawing at each other like they just can't seem to help themselves.

The sounds of a clearing throat, then, "Where are we headed?" A strained, slightly hoarse voice asks from the front. And if Kurt or Blaine took the time to care, it sounded quite familiar. But they were too busy grabbing, touching and teasing each other, the thought of what they're going to be able to do in a matter of a few minutes already making their stomachs twist up hot.

"Apartment Complex 4B, 5th Avenue." Blaine mutters, his gaze never dropping from Kurt's grinning lips.

"Okay." The voice said through gritted teeth. "We'll be there shortly, Bla-" He cut off quick. Kurt and Blaine's heads whipped towards the driver's, and it was nearly comedic.

"Uh, what?" Blaine asked, because, _what the hell?_

__Kurt caught a glint of the man's face in the mirror, recognized that obnoxious hair and those prying eyes, "Sebastian."

"Oh my god." Blaine muttered beneath his breath, squeezing Kurt's hand tight because _fuck, this is not how the perfect Valentine's day is supposed to go._

__"Kurt. Fancy seeing you two here." Sebastian said coyly, his voice as snarky and bitter as Kurt remembers. How could he forget? Kurt planned out thorough ways of murdering this man for a good portion of his senior year.

"Yeah…" Blaine says, dumbstruck, because he can't believe this is actually happening.

Kurt, after the initial shock and blood-boiling rage of finding out who their driver was, couldn't help but give into the smile tigging at his lips because _Ha, look who is the unsuccesful one now. I have Blaine, a job at Vogue and am going to NYADA, and you're driving a shifty taxi at age twenty five._

__"I can't say I'm not surprised. I didn't expect Blaine here to stick with _you, _Kurt. You've surely…changed." Sebastian says smoothly.

"We're married." Blaine smiles, and his heart just soars like it does every time he says it. "My gorgeous husband." Blaine pecks Kurt on the lips.

But Kurt has other ideas, moving his hands to the small of Blaine's back and tugging, closer and closer as he lets his teeth scrape at Blaine's bottom lip in the way he knows drives him crazy.

"Kurt." Blaine chokes out, "Sebastian-"

"Who cares? So what if he knows that you're all mine." Kurt whispers, kissing down Blaine's jaw to suck at the tender of Blaine's neck. He knows he's playing unfair, Blaine goes _wild _from that spot, but Kurt can't seem to stop. He can't help but feel an overwhelming need to mark Blaine, the feeling of possessiveness overwhelming him. Because he could never seem to beat Sebastian when they were back in high school, but now, with Blaine nearly in his lap, shamelessly trying to grind against his hip for friction in the backseat of a taxi where Sebastian can't _help _but watch, Kurt feels an embarrassing sense of pride.

"We're here." Sebastian barks out as Blaine jumps away, his face flushing as he clears his throat and straightens out his jacket. Kurt just smiles smugly as Blaine rushes out, muttering a goodbye to Sebastian as he runs over to open the door for Kurt.

"It was really, really nice to see you Sebastian." Kurt purrs, smiling as he hands Sebastian a twenty and steps out of the car. "Keep the change." Sebastian just glares, letting his head thunk back against the seat, thinking _Shit, I was so wrong. _


End file.
